My hunted tiger
by Lainy Wolf
Summary: Kai sits alone, listening to nothing but the rain, thinking about his hunted tiger. shounenai kairei not much but the warning is still there


Hi guys! So here's my next story. Angsty this time. It took about half an hour to write and then 1-2 hours editing. Funny huh? Which reminds me. Hugglez Pandapjays thankyou! You are a good editor and thanx to whoever helped you.

Well on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblade or anything relating to it. If I did it would be one big kairei love fest.

Splat, splat, splat.

That's the sound of raindrops splatting onto my window. Then they silently slide down the window blurring my view of everything. Not that I give a damn. My view was already blurred with my tears.

Those damn tears. They betray me. I told myself I wouldn't cry but here I am a sobbing mess. The tears are flowing down my cheeks making them wet. It's peculiar. I can't remember what its like to cry and it feels…weird.

My heart and soul is being ripped to shreds inside of me and yet all I can do is collapse and let the salty water flow down my face. My head is dizzy from crying. Must be lack of oxygen or the fact that I'm not complete anymore.

And the one thing that would make me complete has been snatched away from me…forever. Never coming back no matter how much I wish it to. No matter how much I cry. No matter how much I scream. Not matter how much I pretend it isn't real and that this is just a horrible nightmare I will wake up from.

I stare blankly through my blurred window. My crimson eyes hold no emotion. None. Not even a cold heartless look. They're just blank, empty. Nada, nothing there.

The closest thing to emotion that they have had in this day would be sorrow and anger.

Sorrow at the loss that's been dealt to me. Anger at the bastards that took my love away.

I suppose you're really lost now huh? Well I honestly don't give a damn, but I'll tell you anyway. First of all I'll tell you about those bastards. My heartless grandfather, Voltaire and his pathetic partner, Boris.

These inhuman beasts somehow grew enough brains to realise that myself had developed a close bond with a certain tiger. It was close all right. Rei and I loved each other. He was so sweet, and strong and he wasn't annoying, he was just…perfect.

The beasts figured this out and captured him. Experimented on him. Used him and abused him. And if that wasn't bad enough they made me watch it. Every damn second of it. I'll never forget the sight of his tears leaking from his golden orbs. It was like looking at crying angel. Nothing should go through that.

We somehow managed to escape their holds on us. It wasn't for long. They caught up to us eventually and then…. they…shot him. …right in front of me. If that wasn't bad enough, the impact of the shot pushed him off the roof. Yes we were on the roof and no I don't know why the hell we decided to go there! Ok, well maybe it was because that was the only exit that wasn't guarded. Ok so I didn't look for any other exits, that was the closest one. It was unguarded and I wanted to get the hell out of there so I took it. It was just my luck it happened to be roof, the very place that would tear my world apart.

Theycornered us, shot Rei and he fell off the roof. I have no luck. The gods hate me. I jumped off the roof after him. Yes I know stupid, I could have hurt myself but I didn't and I had more important things to worry about!

Things like my fallen angel. My tiger that had been cruelly hunted. He looked awful. Blood had seeped into the snow all around him. He was breathing heavily. He wouldn't survive. I knew that but there was no way in hell I was going to accept it.

So there I was clutching him to my chest, saying that it was going to be all right. He clutched back saying that he loved me. That's all he said. That he loved me, to be happy and to have a good life.

Those last moments were like time had stopped. It was snowing all around me. White and red mixed together. I was sobbing and holding on to him. I was soaked in red. In the distance a wolf howled. That haunting, sad melody will stay with me for life. I guess it was nature's way of mourning the loss of a beautiful, perfect soul.

And now I'm here sitting in a dull room, staring out my window, with a blank look in my eyes, listening to the rain, with tears running down my cheeks.

I'm lost.

I'm alone.

I'm broken.

I miss him. God I loved him. Why did he have to be taken away so abruptly? We had only just found each other.

My perfect tiger… I love you so much…

**Fin.**

So there you go. Hope you enjoyed! Till next time, laters!


End file.
